


Surrounded

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Sometimes you just need your friends to remind you that you're needed





	Surrounded

Clubs weren’t really Tomáš’ scene, but being surrounded by the team always helped. Pierre-Édouard was leaning on his right side, Ryan was squished on his left, and the rest of the team were gathered around their table as Flower told some ridiculous story that he couldn’t even try to follow. Every once in a while, Ryan or Pierre-Édouard would lean over and comment on it, bringing themselves even more into his space. Usually this would bother him more than he’d ever admit, but they were his friends. He could never bring himself to mind their presences, even so close. The lights flashing around had a tendency to distract him, and the music was never to his tastes, but he was here with the team- his team- so he could never complain. They made everything worth it.  
——  
Quiet nights in were rare for Ryan, and they tended to unnerve him. He was always left with his thoughts for too long. Quiet nights with a few of his teammates were becoming his new favorite thing, though. Tomáš and Pierre-Édouard were down for whatever, Pierre-Édouard always willing to bring his board games and Tomáš always willing to make snack runs. They’d gather in someone’s living room, laying out or sitting on comfy couches, wrapping themselves up with blankets with warm drinks on hand as they watched cheesy rom-coms or played Monopoly marathons. Ryan liked seeing all the guys comfortable and relaxed, and if any of his darker thoughts threatened him too much, he was surrounded with bright smiles to dispel them.  
——-  
Sometimes Pierre-Édouard didn’t know what to do with his hands and it bothered him. He was good at playing the confident role, but it was a facade often enough to get under his skin. Sometimes, though, he’d find his hands in the right place doing the right thing before he could even think about it. Sometimes he’d find himself pulling Tomáš into a hug without a second of hesitation. The kid was shy, yeah, but he needed to know that he had a place on their team just like the rest of them. Sometimes he’d find himself placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder at a gathering, only to see him release a tension nobody saw him holding. Sometimes he found his hands on a teammate’s back as he was surrounded by comfort and love. He tried not to pat them too much, he preferred to be a steady presence, reliable and constant.  
——-  
Sometimes it's hard to remember you're loved until you were surrounded by it.


End file.
